


Harley's Quest

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation to Hogwarts turns one young woman's world even more insane then it had already been when she finds out she has the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a really wacky dream I had once.

**Prologue**

Harley sighed as she walked through the dark forest. It seemed to be never ending. She had been walking for a long while, almost five days to be precise and all she could think about was what had happened between her and one of the students at Hogwarts. She had been dared to spend the night with Draco Malfoy in the dark forest. She giggled softly to herself as she remembered the day they met; he had flirted with her seductively as well as slightly mockingly. She had ignored him, her heart already belonged to someone else anyway. She laughed as she remembered one of the times he had asked her out. She had never thought the dare would turn out the way it did. Wow had she been wrong about him. She sighed as she stopped to get some rest and began to think over how it all started for probably the fiftieth time in the last four and a half days. She closed her eyes and leaned against a tree starting to fall asleep as she thought about it.

**************************************************************

**Chapter 1**

It all started when Harley's cousin, Jaylin had sent her a letter from Hogwarts. She was about to start her fifth year as a witch there. The letter said she missed Harley terribly and invited her to come visit her. Jaylin's family was very proud of her although for some reason they didn't like Harley much. Harley never did know why they had a problem with her. She had always wondered why that was; maybe it was because of her father's choices when he was young, or possibly her mother's disease and sudden death, or maybe even what they read in the tabloids, but most likely it was all of the above. She sighed as she thought about the stories her father had told her when she was young, most of them about how reckless he and her mother had been.

Harley was sitting at the kitchen table dressed in a torn low cut red blouse that showed her belly a little and a pair of soft black fleece short shorts, with that she had her hair up in braided pigtails. She sighed as her eyes ran along the words of the letter from Jaylin for the third time that day trying to think about what she wanted to do. She looked up as she heard the door slam and hoped that the heist had gone well. Her prayers were answered when she saw her puddin' dancing around the house, humming to himself. "Hiya Puddin'." She said smiling.

Joker stopped and looked at her with an eye brow raised. "Whatcha got there Harls?" He asked with that same creepy grin that always made Harley shiver.

"It's a letter" Harley said shivering a little as her eyes met his.

Joker smirked, "I can see that. Who's it from?" He replied standing over her as he stared straight down at her intensely.

Harley blushed, "My cousin, Jaylin." She said softly. "She wants me to come visit her at school." She said glancing at the letter for a split second, then back at Mistah J's evil grin. She shivered again as she met his dark green stare.

Joker sneered and asked in a dark tone "So you're gonna _leave_ me to go see her?" His hands on the table she was sitting at and leaned forward a little more. The question was more rhetorical than anything else.

Harley whimpered a little, too scared to move. "No, no it's not like that at all." She said quickly as she looked up at him, her big blue doe eyes wide with fear.

Joker grabbed Harley by the neck. He purred at the fear in her eyes sparkling a little more and the blush in her cheeks. "Remember, you're _mine_." He hissed in her ear.

"Yes, sir Mistah J" Harley whispered softly. Her thighs closed instinctively her blush darkening as she felt him pick her up by her throat.

Joker slammed her into the wall, pressing himself against her blushing body. His free hand went down and began teasing her softness through her shorts.

Harley whimpered again and arched into him. "Nnnh-Oh Mistah J" She moaned. She looked up at him and shivered as their eyes met. She blushed again as she realized how long it had been since that day in her office.

"Good Harley, good." He murmured loosening his hold on her neck and pressing himself harder against her.

Harley gasped blushing hotly as she felt his cock hard against her body. "Oh Mistah J.." She gasped, her face still bright red.

Joker grinned his eyes boring deep into hers, "That's right moan, moan for _me_." He growled and slid his hand into her short shorts and stroked her clit then dipped one of his long fingers into her purring as she arched violently and let out a crying moan.

"Oh god Mistah J" Harley gasped her body jerking up as she arched backward against the wall. Her face was still that embarrassed looking bright red and she heard him chuckle. "What?" She asked softly hesitantly.

Joker grinned wickedly as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Still aren't used to me?" He asked as he plunged two more fingers into her suddenly.

Harley let out a scream as her back arched again. "Unnh Ahhh!" She cried out loudly as she came.

"Good girl, you cum so easily." Joker whispered pulling his fingers out of Harley. He looked at his long pale fingers that glistened from her juices. He licked them and chuckled loving the sweet taste of her.

Harley looked up at him her face flushed and her breathing heavy.

Joker laughed a little "You're still not used to me are you?" He asked again, in a low purr. He kissed her deeply without waiting for an answer.

Harley moaned softly into the kiss. When she felt his tongue thrust itself into her mouth she squeaked. Her knees felt weak and she fell against him slightly.

Joker grinned and picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss. He brought her into the bedroom then tossed her onto the bed.

Harley let out another squeak as she hit the bed and bounced a little but it suddenly turned into a soft moan. Her knees were still together and one of her shoulders was now shucked up making her look very innocent.

Joker snarled with lust at his Hench girl. "Harley" He growled close to her ear as he bit her shoulder sharply. He relished in another taste of her although he would never admit it.

Harley arched and let out another moan. "Unnh Mistah J" She moaned softly through her panting. She watched the Joker as he leered over her waiting to see what he would do to her next.

Joker lay above her sneering at her slightly. He hooked his thumbs in the waist band of Harley's shorts and quickly pulled them off. He laughed when she blushed again. "Do you want me Harley? Do you want me _in_ you?" He asked in a very soft whisper his breath making her body tingle.

Harley shivered from his breath on her skin. She looked up and saw the danger in his eyes that she had already become so used to. "Yes Mistah J.. I want you" She murmured feeling the blush in her cheeks brighten.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Joker asked in a low dangerous hiss as he grinned wickedly, his eyes glittering dangerously. He chuckled and licked his lips then he bent her over so her mouth was near his crotch. He laughed as he saw her blush again, one of her shoulders still shucked up. He grinned and shoved her face into the crotch of his rapidly tightening pants.

Harley gasped her face suddenly full of cloth. She wiggled trying to free herself so she could breath and she faintly heard Joker laugh. She could feel his hardness against her face and she blushed, her ears turning slightly red.

Joker laughed and jerked her up a little. "Come on Harls, do what you do best." He murmured slowly unzipping his pants.

Harley let out a soft moan like sigh as the Joker's hard cock sprung out of his pants like the spring of a jack-in-the box. She glanced at him her mouth open slightly, then suddenly her eyes bulged a little as he thrust into her open mouth.

"That's right.." Joker snarled his grin turning into a mock sneer as he watched his most amazing creation do what she did best with that pretty little mouth of hers.

Harley's mouth opened more and her eyes rolled back a little as she began to blow him slowly as if in a sudden trance. She smiled as she heard him groan which made her pick up speed suddenly.

Joker gasped his head falling back and one of his hands rested on her head. "Oh god.. Harley you dirty little witch." He snarled his voice thick with lust.

Harley smiled she could tell he was close already. She slid her hand down to fondle his balls expertly. 

Joker gasped his eyes rolling back a little and he began to thrust into her mouth grabbing her pigtails with one in each hand as he pulled her up and down with them.

Harley closed her eyes and whimpered as he urged her on. Suddenly she felt him shove her down hard and a second later he came into her mouth. Harley's eyes were wide with surprise and she blushed as she looked at the man who had stolen her heart, the man who had been her former patient at Arkham.

Joker grinned down at her darkly and felt her stiffen slightly from the look. He pulled her off him slightly and tossed her across the room watching her slam into the wall and fall on to some bean bags in the corner. He came over to her looking like something the devil himself would be afraid of. He grabbed her by the neck again and lifted her up.

Harley blushed her face showing her pure terror. She had never seen him look like this before. She could feel his breath on her ear and felt in drift down her neck which made her shiver.

"You dirty little slut.." He said in a dangerous purr. "You're gonna get it now." He held her against the wall by her neck a hook only a few inches above her head.

Harley's lower lip began to tremble slightly in fear but she couldn't speak.

Joker ripped Harley's top into ragged strips then took one of the pieces from it and tied her hands together then lifted her up so she hung by her wrists on the surprisingly sturdy hook. He stepped back his hungry, mocking eyes roving over her now naked body.

Harley moaned feeling the cold air on her breasts and near her softness. She looked at Joker blushing again as their eyes met, his hungry dangerous ones with her innocent nervous ones.

Joker pressed his body against hers and rested his hands on either side of her. Suddenly he started to laugh, his high pitched peels making Harley shiver he noticed. He grinned wickedly into her face and whispered, "Now doesn't this seem familiar." He purred as one of his hands went between Harley's legs and began lightly stroking her.

Harley groaned then after a moment she realized what he meant. She licked her lips as she felt her face burn a little more from her incessant blushing.

Joker smirked and slipped a finger into Harley. He chuckled as she arched and groaned again. "Doesn't it seem familiar, Harl'?" He growled in the tone that Harley knew very well.

Harley bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "Yes, this is the same thing you did that one night.. unh in my office." She gasped as he added another finger.

Joker purred, "You still are quite innocent, Harls" He murmured nipping at one of her hardened nipples.

"Oh god.. Mistah J" Harley whimpered arching forward again. She gasped and her eyes popped open wide as she felt Joker thrust his slick hot tongue into her mouth at the same time as he thrust his large flushed cock into her softness.

Joker grinned and moved his hands to Harley's breasts massaging them roughly, rolling and pinching her nipples every once in a while as well.

Harley arched into him and moaned into his mouth hotly. Her mind steamy from the things he was doing to her.

It wasn't long until Joker's thrusts began to quicken and he gasped then let out another loud lustful groan. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and he came hard into Harley.

Harley arched and let out a loud cry as she came an instant later. She collapsed and fell forward slightly, still hanging by her wrists. She was panting hard now, their combined cum starting to run down her legs. She jumped a little when she felt a large wet tongue thrusting itself into her pussy.

Joker smirked up at her from in between her legs. He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders as he began to thrust two fingers into her as he sucked and played with her clit.

"Ahhh.. oh god.. M-Mistah.. Mistah J" Harley moaned through her panting. Her body quivering as she tried very hard to remain still.

Joker smirked, "Come for me Harley.." He purred and smothered his face into her pussy making her arch and moan again. His movements also got his tongue deeper inside her.

Harley gasped and after a couple more wiggling thrusts of Joker's wet tongue she came again. Her face was turned to the side and she was panting hard.

Joker grinned and licked her sweet cum off his lips. He stood up and turned Harley's face to his and he kissed her deeply, forcing his hot tongue into her waiting mouth.

Harley blushed as she tasted her own sweet cum as her tongue entwined with his wonderfully.

Joker's hands ran up her body and he gently lifted her bound wrists off the hook and brought her body close to his. He began to nip and suck on her collar bone.

Harley's breathing was still very heavy and she couldn't stand very well. So she leaned against him blushing as she panted.

Joker smiled and picked her up and laid her down on his bed. He stroked her a little more before saying softly in her ear. "You can go visit your cousin"

Harley was a little surprised to hear him say this. She smiled and turned to look at him "There are plenty of places for you to stay if you want to come and keep an eye on me, and terrorize some people" She replied.

Joker grinned and nipped her ear lope then kissed her deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

About 2 days later she arrived in London. Harley walked along the streets looking for the place she was supposed to meet Jaylin, which apparently was called _'The Leaky Caldron'_. When she finally found it she smiled and walked in. She looked around curiously and noticed it was a pub but it looked rather barren except for a few people all dressed in cloaks and pointed hats. She felt slightly out of place dressed in a red v-necked blouse and a pair of ripped black bell bottomed jeans.

Harley smiled as she heard the sound of some owls hooting somewhere. She looked around again this time analyzing her surroundings a little more. There was a witch and a wizard sitting at the bar reading strange looking newspapers and talking quietly about some place called _'Azkaban'_ , a tall paranoid looking wizard reading a book called _'When kelpies and pixies sing'_ , a beautiful young looking witch with black hair dressed in Hogwarts robes going up a set of stairs, and another young witch dressed in school robes this with dirty blond hair leaning against the wall looking at Harley. Their eyes locked for a moment then suddenly the young witch smiled and ran over to hug Harley. "Jaylin?" Harley asked sounding slightly unsure.

The young witch looked up and smiled. "Yea it's me, Harley." She said looking bashful although her eyes glistened with excitement.

Harley smiled. "God Jaylin, it's been so long since I've seen you. The last time I saw you, your hair was in pigtails on either side of your head and you were yelling that you wanted to come live with me." She said laughing lightly. "And now look at you, you're 15 and you've grown up beautifully" She said lovingly as she hugged her cousin tightly.

Jaylin hugged her back. The last time they had seen each other was at least 9 years ago if not more. "So.. How's your love life?" She asked with a wink.

Harley sighed. "Well, do you remember James?" She asked and saw Jaylin nod. "Well he proposed to me.."

Jaylin's jaw dropped "What did you say?" She asked excitedly.

Harley smiled "I said yes.. But then Mistah J came along.." She said looking slightly bashful.

Jaylin raised an eyebrow and grinned. "So the rumors _are_ true.." She said with a light laugh.

Harley laughed with her. "Yes they are" She said, a slightly dreamy look in her eyes.

"So does that mean the rumors about you and Poison Ivy true too?" Jaylin asked with keen curiosity.

Harley's jaw dropped a little. "How do you know all of this stuff?" She asked incredulously.

Jaylin smiled almost sheepishly. "Well, our family reads and talks a lot." She said bashfully.

Harley rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yea, tell me something I don't know." She said with a wry smile.

Jaylin smiled and took Harley's hand then lead her out on to the patio behind the small pub.

Harley looked around feeling slightly confused. "Why are we out here?" She asked looking at her cousin with a slightly puzzled expression.

Jaylin glanced at her cousin and grinned. She winked and took out her wand turning back to the brick wall then tapped some of the bricks in a specific pattern.

Harley watched in awe as the bricks moved in almost a folding motion to create a doorway. "Wow." She gasped.

Jaylin laughed and smiled up at her cousin. "Welcome to Diagon Alley cous." She said her smile turning into a grin.

Harley smiled down at her younger cousin. "It's quite amazing." She said in awe.

While they walked around to get everything Jaylin needed for her fifth year at Hogwarts, they talked about some things that had gone on since they had last seen each other. After a while Harley asked "You think I should try out some wands?" Jaylin was like the little sister Harley never had, and it was wonderful to be able to see her again.

Jaylin looked a lot like Harley and always had, it was almost freaky at times. The only thing that was different between the two of them besides their age was that Jaylin's eyes were a bluish sea green and they could change color from that to any blue or green, they sometimes were even silvery colored.

Jaylin grinned, "That would be really cool, especially if there's one that works for you." She said laughing slightly.

Harley turned to Jaylin and smiled. "I forgot to ask, what house are you in?" She said feeling very stupid suddenly.

Jaylin grinned evilly and said "Slytherin, of course." Her grin was wicked and her eyes glittered dangerously.

Harley squeaked and hugged Jaylin tightly. "I knew it! Oh that's wonderful!" She exclaimed and they walked into the wand shop. It was no longer Ollivander's but some of his wands were left.

Jaylin looked around then quickly went to one of the back bookshelves and whispered something as she tapped the bookshelf with her wand then she pulled Harley into a hidden room. "Try some. Let's see if you have the witch gene." She whispered giving Harley a wink.

Harley smiled then picked up one of the boxes and took out the wand it held inside. She waved it and there was a bang. She giggled and looked at Jaylin, both of the girls wondering what Harley had just blown up.

Jaylin laughed too. "Here, try this one." She said handing Harley another box.

Harley smiled and did the same thing with this wand. A couple of old books blew up, their pages flying everywhere.

Jaylin laughed again and looked around for another box. "Alright these are the only ones I could find." She said coming back with three more boxes. She handed Harley a black leather box with what looked like old elvish writing on it. 

Harley felt an odd sort of connection with this box. She opened it and saw a beautifully carved black wand with delicate red glittering engraving in it. She took in a breath and waved the wand, air swirled around her and lifted her up slightly.

Jaylin squeaked with joy and excitement, her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly. She hugged Harley lovingly and said softly. "Well I guess I'm not the only witch in the family."

Harley laughed, "Well I guess I'm not just visiting." She said. Then she realized something. "Will they let me in even though I'm almost 22?" She asked

Jaylin shrugged, "I don't see why not, but this means you need a uniform and some books." She said grinning from ear to ear.

Harley grinned back at Jaylin. "Teach me a spell" She said before she could stop herself.

Jaylin laughed, "Alright." She said then thought about it for a moment before turning back to Harley. "Point your wand at one of those old books." She directed.

Harley looked at the books and decided on one with faced chestnut bindings and then raised her want waiting for her cousin's next instructions.

"Now focus your thoughts on it. Once you think you're focused enough say Libera Reparo." Jaylin said.

Harley nodded then took a deep breath and said clearly "Libera Reparo" to her surprise the book quickly repaired itself. Harley laughed then moved over and picked up the newly repaired book.

Jaylin smiled and took the book then put it in one of her shopping bags then she took Harley's hand and she led her to Madam Malkin's and Flourish & Blotts.

When they got to Flourish & Blotts Jaylin helped Harley find some parchment, ink and quills then they went next door to Madam Malkin's so Jaylin could help Harley find some robes. "There are some miniskirts over here." Jaylin said to Harley after they found Harley the right size robes.

Harley grinned and bustled over to look at them. She picked out 7 really cute miniskirts and then went to try them on.

By the time they were done Harley had a whole new wardrobe consisting of 7 miniskirts, some sexy new tops, some dresses and 2 sets of robes. Not long after Harley had found all the things she needed, her and Jaylin went back to The Leaky Caldron.

They stayed up late talking and catching up, telling each other everything else that had happened since Jaylin was almost 9 and Harley was soon to be 16.

Jaylin told Harley all about Harry Potter and the others that had been famous in her young years at Hogwarts. And in turn Harley told Jaylin all about Mistah J and Ivy along with all of the dangerous situations she had gotten in and out of.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jaylin helped Harley pack up her clothes and other assorted items then the two of them rushed off to the train platform. They boarded the train quickly and not long after that they settled down in a compartment and the train pulled out from the station.

The compartment was filled with 4 other Slytherins. Three of the other students where boys, one was tall skinny black boy with high cheekbones and slanting eyes. Jaylin addressed this one as "Blaise" then winked at him.

Another boy was a short and thuggish looking who seemed to be rather dumb. Jaylin smiled and addressed this one as "Crabbe"

The third boy was a taller, thuggish looking boy who was slightly smarter than the shorter one. Jaylin addressed this one as "Goyle" then waved to him.

Goyle and Crabbe were having an argument about the most popular wizard sport called _'Quidditch'_

The fourth person, the only girl who was in there before they came in, had short dark hair and dark hazel eyes. Harley thought she had a face that rather resembled a pug. Jaylin bowed her head slightly to this girl and addressed her as "Pansy".

Harley and Jaylin put their luggage up in the rack above them then sat down across from Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise didn't seem to care that they sat next to him for his face was buried in a book.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a tall pale blond boy with steel blue eyes walked in with a very confidant air. "Well, how was everyone's summer?" He asked. His eyes wandered around the compartment, over all the faces of his followers Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crab, Gregory Goyle, then he noticed a new face next to one of his "fan girls" Jaylin Quinzel.

Jaylin smiled when Draco came in and bowed her head slightly. When she noticed Draco staring at Harley she giggled.

Harley saw him and knew that this was Draco Malfoy from Jaylin's stories about the last years at Hogwarts. She saw him staring at her, a sly smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes and looked away. She began to pet a small cat that was curled up next to her. 

Draco moved to sit across from Harley. He picked Pansy up to place her in his lap then began to kiss her deeply feeling her up and down as they kissed.

Harley rolled her eyes again and murmured something like pig under her breath. She was thankful they were almost there. However, it felt like ages before the train actually stopped. When it did Harley stood up quickly and got off the train trying to get away from Draco.

When Harley got inside she noticed everyone was heading into what seemed to be the Great Hall, so she followed the other students.

Jaylin smiled when she saw Harley and waved to her from one of the four long tables.

Harley smiled and sauntered, sexily over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to her cousin.

As soon as Harley entered the Great Hall the room erupted in loud whispering voices.

"Who's that?" One young male's voice asked in a low murmuring tone from the Ravenclaw table.

"She's gorgeous." A young female voice gasped from the Hufflepuff table.

Ronald Weasley nudged his best mate, Harry Potter in the ribs.

Harry looked at him confused "What?" He asked sounding tired and slightly annoyed.

Ron didn't answer just continued to stare at Harley as if he had been hypnotized.

After a while Harry followed Ron's gaze and his jaw dropped.

"She really is quite beautiful." Hermione said making both Harry and Ron jump as her voice snuck into their empty minds.

Jaylin laughed and glanced around at the room as she listened to the whispering voices that continued to echo through the Great Hall. After supper she showed Harley around a little then led her down to the common room. "Well you certainly made an interesting impression." She said to Harley as they walked through the portrait hole.

Harley laughed lightly as she grinned and gave her cousin a wink. She was happy to find out that the same thing happened every time she went somewhere. She had many people ask her out and flirt with her which was quite fun in her opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the next couple of weeks Harley began to spend more and more of her time trying to avoid Draco, but sometimes she wouldn't be able too. She couldn't stand how cocky he was. A lot of people noticed Harley's utter distain for Draco, Jaylin thought the two of them were very entertaining although she knew why Harley didn't want to get attached.

"You are really something," Draco said with another sly smirk. He had Harley backed into a corner in her dorm room.

Harley snarled "What's your completely annoying fascination with me?" She asked in a low dangerous growl.

"Well, you're the first girl I've met that doesn't swoon at the sight of me." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against one of Harley's bedposts.

"Good, then maybe I've taught you a lesson." Harley growled her eyes daring and dark now.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on now, Quinn." He purred in a seductive tone.

Harley rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. " _And_ I already love someone else." Harley said showing him her ring. She suddenly smirked cruelly and added. "Plus I always thought of you as the spoiled, selfish pretty boy type that begged people to fuck him up the ass." She said mocking laughter in her eyes. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing she was actually slightly attracted to him.

Draco looked shocked at her words and almost fell over, then his face turned dark his eyes almost a melted iron color and he came very close to her placing his wand up against her neck in the same instant she placed her wand against his neck. His breath was getting a little heavy with the lust he was feeling for her.

A very entertained Jaylin and a couple of other Slytherins intervened at that point. "You two wouldn't last a night together all by yourselves" A very tall 7th year girl with long black hair said laughing.

Jaylin and Harley shared a wicked grin. "That might not be a bad idea, but to make it more interesting let's make it one whole night in the dark forest." Jaylin said.

Harley nodded and said, "I could agree to that." She licked her lips seductively and glanced at Draco. "What do you say, pretty boy?" She asked.

Draco leaned in so he was only centimeters from Harley's face, challenge in his eyes. "You're on." He growled.

The tall 7th year girl thought for a moment. "It would be even better if it was on Halloween night after Slughorn's party." She said wickedly.

Jaylin nodded in agreement. "Yea, it would." She said laughing as she shared another look with Harley.

Harley leaned in so she was mere millimeters from Draco's face. "Think you can handle that, pretty boy?" She asked looking like pure evil.

Draco leaned in a little more "Definitely.." He growled dangerously.

"That settles it, after the Halloween Ball you two will head down to the dark forest." Jaylin said.

Harley nodded and watched Draco leave. Harley hugged Jaylin and whispered "It's almost like you read my mind." She laughed slightly and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the Slytherin uniform they had gotten in Diagon Alley and a black miniskirt that had some chains and decretive handcuffs on it.

"Is that ring really from, Mistah J?" Jaylin asked curiously as she stood behind her cousin looking in the mirror as well.

Harley blushed and nodded once, "It actually started out as the engagement ring James gave me." She said softly. "But Mistah J took it and carved a J <3 H into it, that is after he and I..." Harley blushed again and her voice trailed off.

Jaylin tilted her head to one side and asked. "After you, what?" It was clear she was very curious for her age.

Harley sighed and told Jaylin more of her story. "At this time James and I were both doctors back in Gotham, and you see during one of my sessions with Mistah J he noticed the ring and of course he teased me as he usually did but this time... we had sex." Harley smiled and sighed "At first I felt horrible with guilt but I ended up finally realizing I didn't want to have a boring life, so I left and became Mistah J's Hench girl" She continued. "After our first heist he gave me this.." Harley pulled up her shirt and showed Jaylin the beautiful and almost delicate scar of a 'J' carved into her hip.

Jaylin gasped and reached out to feel it. "It's so beautiful." She said softly looking up at her cousin.

Harley laughed dryly. "You really are in the right house." She said her finger running along her cousin's cheek. "I was a little worried that it might freak you out." She said bashfully.

Jaylin stood up and looked at Harley lovingly. "You miss them, don't you?" She asked softly.

Harley nodded a little "Yes I do" She said truthfully and looked down into her cousin's face her lips slightly parted.

Suddenly Jaylin leaned up and kissed her cousin, blushing lightly.

Harley was a little surprised then she smiled into the kiss and pulled Jaylin closer. She deepened the kiss a little, her hands moving over Jaylin's body down to rest on her hips.

Jaylin moaned softly and did the same thing. Her hands moved up to rest on Harley's breasts and began to massage them.

Suddenly there was a giggle and Jaylin turned to see the same 7th year girl leaning in the doorway. "Nancy," Jaylin gasped looking a little bashful.

"I came to tell you it's almost time to head down to supper." Nancy said grinning from almost ear to ear. "But it looks like you don't want any quite yet." She said glancing from Jaylin to Harley and back again.

Jaylin blushed and turned to Harley and said "Harley, this is my girlfriend Nancy."

Harley smiled "It's a pleasure" She said to Nancy who was now standing barely a foot from, her and Jaylin. The next thing Harley knew both Jaylin and Nancy were kissing her. Harley gasped her eyes rolling back in her head a little bit.

Nancy slipped a hand down Harley's skirt and began to tease Harley's clit as she nipped at Jaylin's collar bone.

Harley let out a light sigh like moan as she arched her chest up slightly. "Don't.. Oh god don't stop." She begged softly as she panted and gasped from the wonderful feeling of hands on her body again.

Jaylin gasped and turned to kiss her girlfriend their tongues dancing and entwining together. Jaylin's hands were massaging Harley's breasts again.

Harley arched and let out a loud strangled moan. She didn't realize she had just cum until she looked up and saw Nancy grinning at her and licking her fingers.

Nancy purred in delight and amusement. "Mmm, your cousin tastes good." She said softly with a twinge of slyness to her tone.

Jaylin smiled and said "We better go before we miss all the food." With that the three of them headed down to the Great Hall.

Draco noticed them come in late and also noticed the state they were in. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as they sat down across from him.

Harley picked a few things that looked good then began to eat smirking as she thought about what had made them late. Once again many of the students stared at Harley in wonder.

Jaylin blushed as she felt Nancy's hand rubbing her softness under the table. She bit her lip trying very hard not to moan.

Harley laughed when she noticed this. Soon supper was over and Harley headed out of the Great Hall with Jaylin and Nancy.

After supper Draco snuck up to the girls' dorm area and charmed a couple of places in Harley's dorm room that she shared with Pansy, Jaylin and Nancy. His charm made it so that whenever she was in the room it would show him was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Non-consensual sex in it. If you don't like it don't read it.

The next morning Jaylin, Nancy and Harley skipped breakfast so they could sleep and have some time to talk privately just the three of them.

Harley smiled at the other two girls from her seat on her bed. The only thing she had on was an old white shirt with a lot of rips and tears in it over a pair of what looked like a black silk and lace bra with matching knickers.

Draco licked his lips at this sight of Harley. "Bloody hell Quinn, you have one hot body." He murmured he was lying on his four poster bed in his boxers.

Jaylin and Nancy were dressed although Jaylin was rummaging around in the chest on the end of her four poster bed for something.

Nancy was leaning against her bed watching Jaylin. She was looking up Jaylin's skirt grinning as Jaylin continued to rummage in the chest.

Draco noticed this and chuckled softly to himself "I knew she wasn't straight." He muttered in amusement as he continued to watch.

Harley stretched and got up. "I'm kinda surprised." She said with a laugh.

"'Bout what?" Jaylin asked finally standing up.

"About how much I'm lookin' forward to Halloween." Harley said blushing a little.

Nancy chuckled "Does that mean that you actually like the prat?" She asked grinning.

Draco began to listen more intently now. He wondered if they were talking about him or something else Harley was doing that day.

Harley laughed but didn't answer. She looked at Jaylin, who was in Nancy's arms facing her. With one quick movement Harley moved so she was sandwiching Jaylin between herself and Nancy.

Jaylin blushed lightly and let out a soft whimper. "Unnh.. Oh god." Jaylin moaned before Harley kissed her.

Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise. He felt himself starting to get hard and he groaned softly.

Nancy had slid one of her legs between Jaylin's and began to rub it against Jaylin's softness as she nipped and sucked on her neck.

Harley's hands moved to Jaylin's succulent breasts and as she continued to kiss her she massaged her cousin's breasts roughly.

Nancy grinned and nipped at her girlfriend's ear lobe. She was pleased to hear a small squeak like moan come from Jaylin's throat.

Harley kissed down to Jaylin's breasts and licked down between them. 

Draco groaned as he watched imagining Harley's smooth pink tongue on his hard cock which made him groan again as he felt himself get harder. He ran his hand down to his rapidly hardening cock and began to stroke himself as he watched panting heavier.

Jaylin started massaging Harley's large round breasts roughly which made Harley let out a soft moan.

Nancy began thrusting her leg up and down making Jaylin gasp and hold on to Harley as she bounced up and down.

Harley grinned and pinched one of Jaylin's very hard nipples. She chuckled when she saw her cousin arch back a little and heard the soft squeak like moan escape her lips.

Jaylin gasped "Oh.. oh fuck. I'm.. I'm gonna.. Oh god I'm gonna cum." She groaned though her panting.

Draco began to pump his hand faster. He was so close now. He couldn't help it watching these 3 girls shagging each other made him wish he was in there with them.

Nancy grinned at Harley over Jaylin's shoulder. She laughed lightly when she saw Harley grin back.

Suddenly Jaylin arched backward and let out a very hot heated cry then she came. Jaylin face was very flushed now.

Nancy turned her lover so she was facing her then kissed her deeply. She held Jaylin to her tightly for a few minutes then they watched Harley get dressed.

Harley pulled off the torn white top and folded it before tucking it under her pillow.

Draco gasped as he saw Harley, her ass and her breasts were just as he had imagined them. Suddenly with a loud groan the came all over himself. He continued to watch panting heavily.

Harley pulled on a short dark green mini skirt then pulled on her school shirt and began to button it up.

"See you in a bit." Nancy said and kissed Jaylin softly before pushing her off then getting up and disappearing from the dorm room.

Jaylin smiled at her cousin. "You gonna come to Slughorn's Halloween ball with us?" She asked looking a little ditsy from her inner bliss she still had fluttering around.

Harley nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said smiling she was very excited for the Halloween ball but it wasn't for another 4 days. Harley turned to Jaylin and grabbed her hand "Now come on we're gonna be late for potions." She added running out of the dorm.

Draco's eyes widened and he practically jumped out of bed. "Bugger." He cursed as he pulled on his clothes hastily and scrambling out of the dorm as well.

The class was already hard at work when the classroom door banged open. Everyone looked up to see a messily dressed Draco standing in the doorway panting. Many of the students snickered at the sight. "Miss your alarm, Malfoy?" Harry asked and Ron laughed.

Draco snarled quietly as he glared back at Potter, Weasley, Granger, and the rest of the Gryffindor house.

Jaylin and Harley giggled at Draco as well. Harley noticed Harry smiling at her, so she winked at him seductively before turning her attention back to her work.

The class was supposed to be working on a specific potion called Liquidus Glacies or also known as Liquid Ice. It was supposed to freeze anything or anyone who touched it. This included Ghosts, Bogarts, Dementors and a lot of other creatures.

Harley and Jaylin thought this potion was very useful for a lot of things. They smiled to each other as the class ended because the assignment was to work in pairs.

Only two pairs of students ended up making the potion correctly, Harley & Jaylin and Harry Potter & Ronald Weasley. "Great Job." Slughorn bellowed "250 Points to both of your houses." Then he dismissed them and rushed them off to their next class.

Harley and Jaylin settled in some seats in the back of their Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were hoping Snape wouldn't see them if they sat in the back of the classroom which was dark and gloomy.

The rest of the students filed in and soon the classroom was filled up, a few minutes later class begun.

They were working on how to use defensive spells without speaking. _Expelliarmus_. Jaylin thought and flicked her wand making Harley's wand fly across the room.

"Ms. Quinzel, 50 points from Slytherin." Snape said in his oily drawling voice. He was standing over Jaylin so close that he knew she could feel his breath on her.

Jaylin bristled a little but she kept silent. She had a very faint pink blush in her cheeks now.

"Excuse me professor, but she did exactly what she was told to." Harley said in a challenging voice. She wasn't afraid of him and she showed it.

Snape sneered at Harley and said softly. "You, will stay after class." This tone was dangerous and seemed to be returning her challenge.

Harley glared at him but continued to work on her spells with Jaylin. They continued to work on spells silently until the end of class.

When class was finally over Jaylin leaned up to whispered in Harley's ear, "I'll meet you at dinner, alright?"

Harley nodded and gave her cousin a small hug before Jaylin bustled to her next class. Harley looked around a little confused as to what she was supposed to do. When she didn't see Snape anywhere she laughed and sat down on one of the desks to wait.

Snape smirked as he moved toward her from the shadows. He was completely silent, even his breathing made no noise. He grinned evilly and suddenly grabbed her from behind and pulled her off the desk.

Harley fought him, snarling like an animal. She blushed when she felt Snape grab her breast.

Snape grabbed her wrists and twirled her so she was facing him. He smirked and pressed his body against hers and grinned wickedly when she blushed more knowing it was because of his very bold hard on.

Harley began to struggle again. This time she fought him hard snarling only inches from his face.

Snape laughed and unbuttoned Harley's blouse with one quick whip of his wand. He licked the top of her breast as he slid his free hand to her knickers and began to rub her softness through them.

Harley blushed and tried to suppress a whimper but she failed.

Snape chuckled, "Sounds like you're really enjoying this." He purred and squeezed her breast hard.

Harley continued to snarl as she tried to fight the feeling of lust blooming in her. She thought she heard the door open but couldn't move much to look.

"Umm Professor?" Came a timid slightly disgusted voice from the door.

Harley turned to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway looking both disgusted and uncomfortable.

Harry blushed when he saw the girl he'd been dreaming about was who his least favorite teacher was touching. He couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy at the sight mostly because he had been dreaming about doing the same sort of things to her.

Snape snarled so soft Harley had barely heard it come from his lips. He loosened his hold on Harley's wrists and she took this chance to get away from him.

Harry couldn't help looking her over, her open shirt revealing her smooth skin, her round breasts that almost spilled out of her black and green bra. He swallowed trying to repress the urge to touch them. He blushed a dark pink color as he felt himself starting to get hard.

Harley grinned and buttoned up her shirt just enough so that it showed an insanely teasing amount her breasts. Then she gathered her things and headed for the door. "Well you really seem to be a hero." She whispered in Harry's ear then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Harry blushed a little more and turned to see her vanish down the hall.

Snape was furious that he had been interrupted before he could have his way with Harley. He moved over to his classroom door and slammed it shut harshly, then with one quick movement he pressed Harry into the nearest desk.

Harry half groaned half snarled at Snape but was too winded to say anything. He blushed a very light shade of pink as he felt Snape's throbbing hard on against his ass.

Snape turned Harry to they were face to face then suddenly he kissed Harry roughly and deeply, his tongue exploring the famous sixth year's mouth.

Harry blushed another soft shade of pink as he felt Snape's tongue slide between his lips and in to his mouth. He was too stunned to struggle or push his teacher off him.

Snape grinned and quickly stripped Harry of his pants then opened his shirt and began to play with Harry's nipples.

Harry gasped as Snape twirled him around again then slid two of his long pale fingers between Harry's ass cheeks. He let out a low hiss as he felt the air against his now wet skin.

"You're going to regret interrupting me, Potter." Snape growled as he slid his large length against Harry's entrance.

Harry blushed, he never would have guessed that Snape was so large. He tried to suppress a moan but his attempts failed.

Snape chuckled at this then without warning he thrust in to Harry's tight ass.

Harry arched violently from the sudden feeling of something so large inside him.

Snape groaned at how tight Harry was and he took great pleasure in pounding the boy's ass very hard.

After that day Harry had new found hatred for his sex crazed professor. He felt slightly ashamed at what had been done to him but he didn't let it bother him too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harley was happy when dinner came. She smiled as she sat down next to Nancy and Jaylin. When it was noisy enough in the Great Hall that they wouldn't be over heard Harley told them about what Snape had tried to do.

"That's disgusting." Nancy said scowling, then looked at Jaylin and said softly "He tried a couple times to get Jaylin." She said

"Yea, I think that's what he was going for today, but I spoke up to defend her so he decided to take me instead." Harley replied with a slightly wrinkled nose.

Jaylin nodded also looking very disgusted "How'd ya get away from him?" She asked swallowing her food before speaking.

Harley grinned wickedly and gestured for them to lean in closer to her. Once they did she said in a soft voice. "The great Harry Potter saved me." was her reply, a sneer on her face. "He walked in before Snape could go too far."

Nancy and Jaylin shared a look then the three of them started laughing hysterically. None of them noticed Draco and Pansy walk up on the other side of the table.

"What the bloody hell are you three laughing at?" Draco asked sounding slightly irritated.

Nancy grinned and said "We were just talking about how your little boy toy, Potter just saved Harley's innocence." She was smirking now.

Draco blushed a light shade of pink and snarled at Nancy but didn't say anything.

After a while Harley saw Pansy's hand slip off the table and begin to stroke Draco under it as she made a purring noise.

Draco groaned then turned and kissed Pansy hotly as she continued to stroke him.

Harley rolled her eyes, disgust and annoyance covering her jealousy. "God get a room." She snarled.

Pansy stopped rubbing Draco and broke her lips away from his so she could turn and glare at Harley. It was from this point on Pansy went out of her way to show how cruel she could really be to Harley, Nancy and Jaylin.


	7. Chapter 7

Harley, Nancy, and Jaylin were once again talking together as they walked back to the common room. Harley was laughing about all the boys that wanted to take her to the ball but she turned them all down. They walked into the dorm room and rolled their eyes as they saw Pansy Parkinson showing off her dress. The dress was a long black strapless ball gown with some green glittering screen fabric over the skirt.

"Why aren't you three dressed yet?" Pansy asked in a tone that said 'not that I care'.

"Cuz' we want people to be surprised when they see our costumes." Jaylin replied casually.

Pansy sneered at her "You mean you're actually going?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Jaylin gave her a scowl and an eye roll before turning to move up the staircase to the dormitories, Harley right behind her.

Nancy looked at Pansy and said in a hushed whisper. "Better watch it, Pansy. Someone might mistake you for a painted trash bag." With that she followed her lover and Harley up the stairs.

The three of them shared wicked grins when they got into their dorm room. They moved over to their trunks then opened them and pulled out their costumes in unison.

"I can't wait to see her face when we come in to the party dressed in our costumes." Jaylin said with an excited giggle.

"Yea, talk about making an impression." Harley said with a laugh.

Nancy nodded "We have less than an hour before the party starts" She said looking at her bedside clock.

Harley and Jaylin nodded and with that the three started getting dressed for the costume party. They spent the next hour helping each other with their costumes and make up. Soon the three of them were ready and they put on their cloaks then headed down to the costume ball.

The tables had been removed from the Great Hall which made the room look even bigger if that was at all possible, it was decorated with floating pumpkins that had spooky faces carved in them and the music was so loud it could be heard clearly from the corridor outside even with the great doors shut.

Suddenly the doors were flung open and three hooded figures were revealed standing in the doorway.

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped and turned to look at them. They all began to whisper as they waited in anticipation as if suspended in time. They were all dying to know who these three people were.

In one fluid movement the three figures pulled back their hoods the rest of their cloaks falling over their shoulders to show the bodies of Harley, Nancy and Jaylin in the doorway.

Nancy and Jaylin glanced at each other as they stepped back to show a better view of Harley, who was dressed in a red corset top the straps of it made an X on the back, attached to the straps of were twin sai, with it she had on black short shorts with white sheer fabric and red chains attached to them, to top off Harley's costume she wore thigh high black boots with black fishnet stockings that came up just enough to be seen over the top of her boots.

Nancy was dressed up as a cat girl with black cat ears that blended in with her hair and a long tail of the same color. She was wearing what looked like an old body suit that had been torn and cut to show as much skin as possible with green detail on it. She had on with it books very similar to Harley's, except hers had green and silver chains on them

Jaylin thought her lover looked very sexy in her cat girl costume. Jaylin was dressed as a demon girl with large dark wing tattooed on her back and the tattoo of a tail winding down her right leg. She had on a haltered corset dress with a pair of lace up wedge heels that matched perfectly and to top off the costume she wore a spiked collar around her neck.

Draco's jaw dropped as did Harry, Ron and many others boys in the room. Even some girls were staring in awe at the trio.

Soon the music soon picked up again and the three girls danced with each other ignoring others in the room. Until Harley who had drank at least two butter beers danced over to Draco and began dirty dancing with him then she turned and pulled Blaise close to her so she was being sandwiched between the two boys.

_Some say I make the guys, hypnotized  
When I bat my eyes and walk past   
They say I'm such a tease   
But that's just me,   
Take it or leave it baby_

Nancy ground her body against Jaylin's as they watched Harley from a wall nearby. They seemed to be very amused by her acting out.

Harley could feel Blaise' bold erection against her front and Draco's against her back.

Blaise chuckled and began to massage Harley's breasts gingerly. "You are really quite something" he purred close to her ear.

Harley let a soft groan, "Oh you boys are so horny" she purred wriggling against them and making them both groan.

_Some say that I always insinuate  
I can get my way, so true   
Because my kiss is like, kryptonite   
I can make em weak I'm so cruel_

_Don't mean to impose boy ill let you know  
You're hearing me say yes   
I'm saying no   
But you'll never get the best of me   
Cuz' I get what I want & I know what I need_

Draco snarled seductively in Harley's ear "Oh Quinn, you're such a tease." He let out a soft purr and slipped his hand to stroke Harley's softness through her shorts.

Harley couldn't help the light blush that flooded in her cheeks.

_Use your head but not that one  
One track mind, one track mind, one track mind   
Use your head but not that one   
One track mind, one track mind, one track mind_

"Oh Draco I think she liked that." Blaise purred over Harley's shoulder.

"Mmm I was thinking the same thing." Draco purred and nipped at Harley's neck and collar bone.

Harley saw Blaise give Draco a sneaky look over her shoulder. She pressed herself against Blaise her breasts looking as if they were about to pop out of her top.

_Don't mean to impose boy I'll let you know  
You're hearing my say yes   
I'm saying no   
But you'll never get the best of me   
Cause I get what I want & I know what I need_

This distracted Blaise a little and his eyes locked on Harley's cleavage then he chuckled and kissed her neck on the opposite side from where Draco was still nibbling and sucking.

Harley was really enjoying herself now and she let herself get immersed in the feeling of their lips and teeth against her neck.

Suddenly Draco grabbed Harley's breasts roughly in the same instant that Blaise grabbed her ass and ground his groin into hers.

Harley's eyes popped open and she gasped in surprise. Her bright blue eyes met Blaise' amused gaze before he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Draco watched hungrily as one of his closest friends applied his smooth seductive charm to get what he wanted from Harley.

Harley groaned into Blaise' mouth as the two boys ground their bodies against hers, making her feel how bad they really wanted her.

After a while longer of dancing like that Harley broke away to get herself a drink, she was surprisingly happy and felt as if she was glowing.

Jaylin and Nancy smiled at her "You seem to be really enjoying yourself." Jaylin said with a wicked grin.

Harley giggled, "Surprisingly I am having a lot of fun." She said with a grin that mirrored her cousin's.

Nancy leaned in and whispered something in Harley's ear, the only other person who heard it besides Harley was Jaylin.

Jaylin giggled as she heard her lover whisper, "I think it's time to make them a little jealous.." She nodded in agreement and saw the wicked glint in Harley's eyes as she nodded as well.

When Harley turned back to the dance floor she saw Pansy looking as if she was going to explode from the rage she was feeling. This made Harley laugh a little as she moved across the dance floor and over to none other than Harry Potter.

Ron gaped at the sight of the beautiful blond standing in front of them.

"I thought I should thank you properly for the other day." Harley said blushing lightly.

Harry blushed as well, "It was.. nothing." he said swallowing in the middle of his statement.

"Care to dance?" Harley asked leaning a little closer to him.

Harry nodded once but looked a little skeptical. "But what about them?" He asked his eyes sliding in the direction of Draco and Blaise.

Harley giggled "You saved me from Snape I think you are much higher ranked then them." She replied then kissed Harry softly on the lips.

Harry grinned slightly and kissed her back firmly. After a few minutes of long deep kisses he broke away and said "Alright let's go dance."

Harley giggled and pulled him out on the dance floor as another upbeat song came on. 

_I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
How does he twist the dance?   
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?   
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?   
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

Harry put his hands on Harley's hips as they began to dance to the song.

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

Harley pressed herself against him and leaned up to his ear. "Do I make you hot?" She asked in a low seductive whisper.

Harry growled a little to cover up his groan "Yes." he hissed grinding his hips into hers. He grinned wickedly as he heard her groan he knew she could feel his hardening cock against her soft heat.

Harley moved Harry's hands to her ass and purred "I want to feel you touch me."

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?   
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?   
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

Harry groaned then kissed her deeply as he pulled her to him so he could grind his hardness against her.

Suddenly Harley slipped her hand between her softness and his hardening member and began to stroke it slowly. She licked her lips seductively; her breathing had become husky and heavy with desire. "Do you want me?" She asked in a low hiss.

Harry groaned and pulled Harley out of the great hall kissing her lustfully as they fled into an empty classroom.

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic_

_Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'_

Harley locked the door and slid one of her skillful hands down to undo Harry's trousers. 

Harry groaned with relief when he felt the pressure on his erection fade. He grabbed Harley's breasts and began to massage them as he pressed her into a desk nearby and pressing himself against her.

Harley moaned and arched against him then she moved so she was kneeling and licked up his shaft. "Mmm you're already so excited." she purred as she noticed the little bulb of pre-cum blooming at his tip.

Harry gasped "Oh Merlin." he groaned as he felt Harley's skillful tongue lick up his shaft. His hands shot down to her hair and pushed her down harder on to him.

Harley blushed slightly but smiled and quickened her pace. When she felt he was getting close she went deeper.

Harry groaned as he felt his tip touch her throat that was all he needed to push him over the edge he let out a loud groan as he came into her mouth. He looked at her and grinned ruggedly and slightly dangerously at her.

Harley smiled up at him. "Well I needed to thank you for what you did." She murmured looking very seductive.

In one swift movement Harry pulled her up and pressed her on to the desk again. His grinned widened as he heard her gasp. Then he blushed slightly as he remembered how she had been in almost this same position with Snape.

"Oh.. fuck." Harley gasped and rubbed her crotch against his hardness.

"You have quite a mouth on you.." Harry whispered in her ear.

Harley groaned then wrapped her legs around him and pulled his body closer. "You're still so hard." She murmured.

"Harry!" gasped a shocked almost horrified voice from the doorway. It was Ginny Weasley she blushed as she saw Harry and Harley. She thought Harley was very attractive but she was straight, well mostly straight anyway.

Harry turned to look and blushed slightly. "Ginny." he gasped quickly pulling his pants up and zipping them.

Harley smirked slightly at the twist that had just come up. "So you must be the girl Harry always fawns over." she said and noticed both Harry and Ginny blush.

Ginny's eyes shot down to Harry's groin where his hands were quickly buttoning his pants.

Harley tilted her head slightly then leaned in and kissed Ginny firmly on the lips.

Ginny blushed lightly and kissed back hesitantly. Her and Luna had kissed a couple times when she found out she was curious about what it would be like with a girl.

Harry's jaw dropped and he let out a low hiss like groan as he watched the two girls kiss for a while.

Harley kissed Ginny deeply as she backed her up to Harry.

Ginny blushed and when she felt Harry behind her she broke the kiss to groan "Oh Harry." she gasped.

Harley smiled and murmured "You two have fun." before she quickly left the room leaving them completely alone.

Harry smiled and looked down at the stunned Ginny in his arms.

Ginny smiled up at him then leaned up so she could kiss him softly on the lips, in doing so she pressed her body against his.

Harry grinned ruggedly at Ginny. He leaned down and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips.

Harley leaned against the door and listened to the two Gryffindors in the classroom behind her for a while. She listened to them talk for a while then when the talking stopped and she heard the creaking begin she grinned and walked off down the hall.

Jaylin and Nancy smiled at her when Harley walked back into the Great Hall. They had been talking about how Draco and Blaise seemed very ticked off that Harley had left with Harry.

Harley came over grinning at the two of them "They look completely pissed off." She remarked glancing at Blaise and Draco.

Jaylin giggled. "They weren't too happy that you left before they could get into their pants." She said, her words causing Harley to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

As they were leaving Harley pulled the other two girls into an abandoned side corridor for privacy as the students bustled off to their own dorms and common rooms. Harley hugged her young cousin then kissed her cheek softly.

"First things first," Harley said and waved her wand. At the wave of her wand Harley's costume morphed and changed into her school uniform. "Surprisingly this is much more comfortable then my costume." She said with a laugh.

Jaylin and Nancy laughed as well. "Good luck." Jaylin whispered in Harley's ear as she handed Harley her cloak then kissed her deeply.

Harley smiled and nodded once as she put her cloak on. She went over and kissed Nancy gently on the lips and said softly "Again it was nice to have met you."

Jaylin and Nancy watched Harley put her hood up and go through the front door.

Harley got to the forest and found Draco waiting for her. She looked around carefully then took off her cloak and hung it over the low branch of a tree.

Draco looked her over grinning slyly. He noticed her shirt was open at least two buttons and she wasn't wearing her tie, her skirt was shorter than normal and she wore fish net stockings with it, her bra showed through her white uniform top. He spun her around a little then pinned her to a tree grinning into her face.

Harley didn't notice him come up behind her but she did gasp when he spun her around. She looked at him her eyes cold and a sneer on her face. She was used to being handled roughly but this boy was nothing like her Mistah J. She pushed against him trying to get him away from her.

Draco didn't budge instead he leaned into her collar bone and took a deep breath of her scent. "So why don't you like me?" He asked softly and seductively in her ear.

Harley held back the whimper that wanted to sneak out and instead focused on her anger and snarled "Because you think any girl would love to have you touch her and you expect any girl to beg for you to fuck them." She growled. "Well guess what I'm not one of those girls. I'm already taken."

Draco laughed mockingly "Oh really, let me guess kind, loving, faithful, and treats you like you're his muse?" He asked

Harley smirked "Oh wouldn't you like to know." She said coldly, her face barely an inch from his.

Draco leaned in and kissed her roughly and deeply.

Harley didn't expect this she felt a familiar feeling, the feeling of her body wanting to give in. The memory of the night so long ago, where she was pressed against the wall of her office by her Mistah J, the noise he had made and the words he had said "You like this." Her eyes popped open suddenly and she hit Draco over the head.

Draco fell to the ground his face had a 'what the fuck' look written all over it. He moved to hold his head, the pain quite terrible.

Harley looked at him with mocking laughter in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "I told you, I'm taken." She said and walked around him to lean against another tree.

Draco stood up and grabbed her arm and spun her roughly, slamming her into another tree. He was surprised to hear her make a moan like noise.

Harley was a little surprised, Draco was slightly stronger then Mistah J. She looked up at him and snarled.

Draco grinned and twisted her arm a little. He saw Harley blush a little and whimper. "Oh you like things kinky is that it?" He asked.

Harley didn't answer but began to struggle hard trying to get away. She felt Draco move a little, felt him move both her hands together then felt something wrap around her wrists. Suddenly she was pushed down on something really soft. She realized Draco had cast a spell on the ground so it was as soft as a bed.

Draco smirked as he looked down at her standing near her head. He tied Harley's wrists to a root that was sticking out of the ground.

Harley laughed and rocked herself so her feet were trying to untie the ropes.

Draco looked completely flabbergasted. He couldn't help but look at her lacey underwear as Harley's body curved up.

When Harley saw this she laughed. Once she succeeded in untying herself she kicked and punched Draco. She was very happy he was stunned enough not to move.

Suddenly Draco managed to get behind her to buy himself some time. When Harley tried to kick him again her grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground.

Harley began to struggle again but this time Draco was sitting on her to hold her down.

Draco adjusted himself so he was more comfortable. Once he was he moved Harley's hands together so he was holding both with one hand. Then he opened Harley's shirt he grinned when he saw Harley's nipples peaking through the fabric of her bra.

Harley blushed when she noticed that. She began to buck and struggle again, snarling dangerously as she did.

Draco laughed a little at this then his eyes wandered back to her cleavage. He groaned as he felt himself get very hard.

Harley bit her lip when she felt his cock harden against her skin. Her blush brightened a little bit more and she let out another dangerous snarl.

Draco kissed her deeply and was pleased to hear her moan slightly. His free hand slipped into Harley's bra and began to play with the nipple.

Harley arched into him but the look in her eyes didn't change.

Draco saw this and sighed with frustration. "You really don't like me do you?" He asked backing off her now.

Harley chewed on her lower lip "I didn't say that. I said I was taken." She said getting to her feet and leaning against a tree.

Draco smirked at her. "Alright, let's play twenty questions" He said

Harley grinned "Alright." She said.

"But this is not muggle twenty questions, every time you don't tell the truth, chicken out of a question, or don't answer fast enough an article of your clothing will vanish." Draco said grinning back at her.

Harley twitched her nose thinking for a moment. "Alright." She said then threw her hair over her shoulder "You first."

Draco smirked and nodded. "Do you like cocks or pussys?" He asked

Harley blushed a little at the language he used. She leaned in close to him, her breasts becoming slightly more noticeable, her blonde hair slipping back foreword again. "What about you?" She asked avoiding his question. Harley's shoes disappeared and she looked down in surprise.

Draco laughed, grinning now. "That was a warning." He murmured and looked over Harley's body then leaned into her ear and purred. "I love pussys."

Harley blushed a little and moved away from him again so she was leaning against the tree.

Draco chuckled. "Which one do you prefer?" He asked licking his lips.

Harley thought for a moment, thinking about Ivy and the way it was like with her then about Mistah J and she bite her lip and looked as far as she could away from Draco. She didn't answer because she was lost in thought.

Draco came close to her and murmured "Oh or maybe you're not sure." His hand brushed against Harley's already slightly hardened nipple.

Harley half jumped half arched into him a surprised moan like sound escaping from her lips. "Nnnh." She whimpered blushing.

Draco laughed. "Mmm Quinn... god.." He groaned feeling himself get harder. His eyes connected with hers and he jumped a little seeing the cold furious look in Harley's eyes but behind that there was lust this time.

"You're playing with some dangerous fire here, Malfoy." Harley snarled the lust showing a little bit more.

Draco smirked, a wicked look in his eyes. He leaned in pressing Harley against the tree she was leaning against. "Oh? What could be dangerous about you?" He asked sneering.

Harley leaned in to Draco's ear whispered eerily. "I've killed people. I've felt their skulls crush beneath my hands." Her eyes glinted wickedly with a hint of danger in them. She could already feel how hard he was.

Draco laughed without humor. "So have I." He purred his breath tickling her ear and neck.

Harley noticed him starting to lose his footing. She grinned and pushed him back so he fell on his back. She laughed as he snarled.

Draco attempted to grab her but to his surprise she danced away. He got up and tried to lunge for her.

Harley laughed as Draco failed to catch her again, she started to show off by using some of her gymnastics to avoid him and tease him.

Draco watched her in both awe and lust. His breathing was heavy and thick now.

Harley danced over to him and bent over in front of him. Her cleavage showing a teasing amount, her eyes gleamed with amusement and lust. There was a light blush in her cheeks now.

Draco's eyes were glued to Harley's breasts. He suddenly lunged for her and tackled her to the ground pinning her to the forest floor. 

Suddenly their eyes locked and Harley blushed. She licked her lips then grinned wickedly and leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear. "How much do you dream about me?" She asked

Draco smirked and whispered back "Every night since I saw you on the train." His breath floated over her breasts making them erupt in goose bumps.

"Do you they make you horny?" Harley asked softly her breath tinkling Draco's neck.

A light pink flooded in to Draco's cheeks and he grinned "Yes." He answered simply then thrusted up a little bit. "I dream about you naked in my bed."

"Do you wake up all hard?" Harley asked in a low hiss. She was pleased to her Draco groan.

"Yes." He gasped then asked also in a low hiss "Do you ever think about me?"

Harley blushed and whispered "Yes." She looked into his eyes and suddenly she was kissing him.

Draco ran his hands over her body. He moaned into her mouth he kept kissing her even when she rolled him so she was on top of him.

Harley smiled down at him and their eyes met again. She felt giddy as if she was in love for the first time again.

Draco grinned at her and picked his wand up and flicked it. His grin widened as Harley was jerked up to her feet and her hands were tied up in the air by her wrists.

Harley blushed and tried to move her hands but the invisible knots tightened. She watched Draco move toward her and slowly removed her shirt. Suddenly there was a wicked look in her eyes and she began to swing back and forth in a slightly hypnotizing way.

Draco watched his breath heavy from the lust that was beginning to consume him. His pants were becoming absolutely and unbearably tight. His eyes widened when he saw that Harley had managed to swing up on to a tree branch.

Harley giggled from her position on the branch.

Draco was quite impressed. He was blushing a slight shade of red as his eyes wondered to her red and black silk knickers. He now noticed they had lace decorating them. His jaw dropped and he looked up to Harley's face.

Harley was licking her fingers daintily her hands still tied together at the wrists. As her eyes locked with his she grinned. Her eyes were filled with teasing laughter again.

Draco grinned as he watched Harley slide down and pressed herself against him.

Harley whimpered softly when she felt how hard Draco was. "Well you certainly are forward." She said with a light laugh.

Draco purred as he smirked and untied her "So Quinn are you gonna show me what's so dangerous about you?" He asked in a low growl.

Harley laughed and purred as she stripped Draco of his shirt. She ran her hands over his uniquely muscled chest. She blushed a little as she felt the strong muscles under her finger tips flex a little in ecstasy.

Draco let out a soft groan. His face was turned to the side now and he was panting. There was a slightly darker blush in his cheeks now although it was still pretty light.

Harley's lust showed dangerously in her eyes now. Something in her changed from troubled to carnal she seemed to forget the reason she had been holding back. She ground her crotch hard against Draco's large hard on.

Draco gasped and cursed "Oh bloody hell.. Quinn." He growled and he heard her laugh.

"Oh Malfoy.. you're so hard.." Harley whispered softly as she gasped.

Draco snarled and thrust up making Harley gasp in surprise and pause for a minute. He grinned and took this as his chance to roll her so that he was once again on top. He snatched her hands and held them above her head with one hand of his and slid the other down to her softness.

Harley arched up letting out a surprised moan. "Damnit Malfoy." She hissed her head turned to the side as she let her breath out in short gasps of air.

Draco grinned and leaned down to Harley's ear "Oh Quinn you're so very wet." He hissed seductively.

Harley blushed and shivered slightly from the feeling of his breath on her skin. "Oh fuck.." She groaned softly.

Draco smirked and took off Harley's knickers. "It seems like you really want me." He murmured his breath hot on her skin.

Harley let out a whimper like moan. She thrust her hips up at him as she let out a seductive snarl. "Do you want me?" She asked in a low hissing voice

Draco nodded "Yes." he murmured through his panting.

Harley grinned "Good boy/" She hissed in his ear. She bucked up and rolled him so she was on top again. Then she reached down and unzipped Draco's pants. She was pleased to hear him let out a hiss of relief as the strain on his member disappeared.

Harley couldn't help letting out a soft moan as she felt Draco's erection press against her hand. She blushed as she felt how large he was.

Draco snickered and flipped her over again. "It's a family trait." he hissed in her ear.

Harley snarled through her panting. "Well Malfoy, now I understand why all the girls beg you to fuck them." She growled.

Draco laughed "Yea they like it." He said thrusting his groin into her hand. He grinned when he saw her eye lids flutter a little.

Harley wrapped her fingers around his dick as he thrust again. She smirked when she heard him groan. She began to pump his member as she watched his face.

Draco groaned "Bloody hell Quinn, you're amazing at this." He gasped.

Harley grinned and licked her lips. She began to stroke him a little bit faster.

Draco watched her tongue slip out of her mouth and run across her upper lip. He groaned and kissed her forcefully then bucked into her hand.

Harley moaned and rolled him so she was once again on top of him. She placed her hands on either side of him and began to rub her groin against his.

Draco watched her, lust bold in his eyes now. He watched Harley grin and lick her lips again.

Harley was getting very hot now and it was showing. Finally she leaned down and nibbled at Draco's earlobe.

"Getting horny, yet?" Draco asked in a low snarl like growl. He grabbed her ass and thrust up as she ground against him.

Harley blushed and moaned at his movement. "God Malfoy." She gasped.

Draco grinned "Do you want me?" He asked and Harley nodded.

Harley suddenly smirked and waved her wand. This caused Draco's hands to yank off her body and be tied to the root he had tried to tie her own wrists to. The spell also tied Draco's ankles down as well.

Draco glared up at her his breathing heavy. He pulled at the invisible ropes but they only tightened.

Harley giggled, she had always wondered what it would be like to be the dominant one for once. With Mistah J she had always been the one getting tied up and the same with Red although not as much with her. With Red there was more equality in the relationship, which was definitely a nice thing.

Draco continued to glare at her. "You can't just leave me like this." He snarled, causing Harley to laugh again.

Harley smiled wickedly "Oh not only can I but I won't do anything until you _beg_ for it." She said in a soft tone.

Draco blushed lightly. On normal terms he would never have swallow his pride for something like this. "Never." He snarled

Harley laughed again, she knew he was close to the brink anyway. "Are you sure about that?" She asked rezipping his pants with a flick of her wand.

Draco gasped and let out a soft whimper as the pressure from before went back on his rock hard member.

Harley smirked and began to slowly take off her own clothes. She arched backward a little and removed her bra.

Draco watched his mouth watering from the sight of her stripping in front of him.

Harley touched her lips then ran her hand down between her breasts and continuing until she reached her skirt. She unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the forest floor.

Draco whimpered again and began to struggle again.

Harley smirked and straddled him again. She could tell he was in great pain from the combination of the ropes and the stress on his groin. "You know what to do to make the pain stop." She hissed.

Draco half growled half whimpered. "I won't." he snarled not looking at her anymore.

Harley raised her eyebrow at him. "Alright well then I guess I'll be going." She said turning and picking up her clothes.

"No!" Draco said suddenly and blushed.

Harley grinned and turned back to him. "No, what?" She asked innocently.

"Please.." Draco said softly not looking at her again.

"Please, what?" She asked trying hard to hide her inner grin.

"Fuck me.." Draco said in an even softer tone. His blush was getting quite bold now.

Harley moved closer to him and put her hand up to her ear. "What? I can't hear you." She said in a sing song voice.

Draco snarled and looked up at her fury over powering the lust in his eyes now. "Please, Fuck me." He growled.

Harley grinned and straddled him "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked in a slightly baby sounding voice.

Draco glared at her his fury flaming again.

"Good boy to swallow your pride." Harley hissed. She leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Draco moaned as he felt her hands run down and grip her wand next to his body.

Harley flicked her wand and his pants disappeared and landed over with the rest of their clothes.

Draco whimpered and groaned. "Please I don't think I can take much more torture." He begged.

Harley grinned and lowered herself down on him. "Ohh god" she gasped as she took him into her.

Draco gasped and thrust up into her.

Harley's concentration on the ropes broke and Draco pulled her down into a deep kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Harley woke up and sighed. She stood up and stretched then froze as she heard something rustle the bushes in the distance. Suddenly a vine wrapped around her and a figure stepped out of the still slightly shadowed woods.

"Harl?" Asked a familiar woman's voice that came from the figure in the shadows.

"Red?!" Harley asked in shock and relief. Sure enough Pamala Isley stepped out of the shadows. "Oh it's so good to see you" Harley said smiling.

"Good to see you too." Ivy said grinning. Her vines let go of Harley who once she was released by the vines she ran to hug Ivy.

"I need your help." Harley said.

Ivy looked at her and raised an eyebrow "What do you need my help for?" She asked.

"One of the other students from my school went missing a couple days ago." Harley explained.

Ivy nodded "Alright I'll help you but you have to do something for me first." She said

Harley nodded "Anything. What is it?" She replied

"I want a wand for myself." Ivy said and Harley blinked a little in surprise before replying "Alright."

Harley waved her wand and one of Ivy's vines shrunk into a wand with brilliant pink flowers and oak leaves decorating it.

Ivy looked it over and nodded with approval.

As her and Harley traveled they caught up on what had been going on in their lives. Ivy told Harley what had happened in Gotham since she left and Harley told Ivy what she had been up to at Hogwarts as well as showing her some of the spells she learned.

"Wow Harley you've really become good at magic." Ivy said

Harley smiled "Yea hopefully it will help me pull off some new heists when i get back home." She said although something in her eyes had become sad.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked looking at Harley. She could always tell when something was bothering her.

"The student that went missing was someone I really cared about." Harley said softly.

Ivy looked a little surprised and raised her eye brows. "Really? How close where you two?" She asked.

Harley bit her lip and said "Very, he actually went missing right after we had sex." She wondered how Ivy would react to this.

"Oh. Why were you two out here in this forest anyway?" Ivy asked curious what the story behind their night in the woods.

"We made a dare that we couldn't last one night out here without killing each other. Then things happened and we couldn't help sleeping with together." Harley explained with a sigh.

"Wow Harl. You must feel awful." Ivy said looking at Harley who nodded.

"I just hope he's alright." Harley said looking worried. As they trudged on it began to rain.

"C'mon Harl's we have to stop and make camp." Ivy said after what seemed like hours walking in the rain.

Harley nodded heavily and the two of them made camp in a cave that was near a waterfall. Harley cast a spell to make sure the waterfall wouldn't flood the area so their shelter wouldn't wash away.

Ivy looked at her and smiled "It's so nice to have you with me again. I missed you a lot, Harl'." she said lovingly.

Harley smiled at the older red haired woman. "Its funny I was just about to say the same thing." she said and beamed at Ivy.

"You never told me, how did J react to you staying here for school?" Ivy asked looking at Harley.

Harley's face turned dark almost cold. "He said if I chose to stay for school, not to bother coming back." she said not looking up.

Ivy actually looked shocked "Wow Harl, I'm so sorry." she said and moved over to give Harley a comforting hug.

Harley let a few tears fall as she rested her head on Ivy's breasts. "I missed you, Red." She whispered softly.

Ivy smiled and pulled Harley closer to her. "I'm so glad." She said tilting Harley's chin up so she was looking at her. She noticed the tears still in her beautiful blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

Harley welcomed the kiss. It felt wonderful to feel Ivy's lips on hers once again. She gently slipped her arms around Ivy's neck.

Ivy smiled lovingly into the kiss. When their kiss finally broke she picked Harley up and put her on to a bed of flowers that had formed in the back of the cave.

Harley smiled and took a deep breath of the wonderful scent of the bed. It reminded her a lot of the first time her and Ivy made love.

Ivy grinned as if reading Harley's mind. "You've grown up a lot since then Harls'." She murmured looking Harley over.

Harley smiled "Use your wand, Ivy." She murmured. She watched Ivy raise the wand she had made for her.

A vine rose with the wand then slid in and out of the button holes of Harley's shirt until it was unbuttoned then another vine helped the first one pull the shirt off.

Ivy smiled at the sleepy looking blonde on the bed of pink flowers.

The vines pulled off Harley's skirt and folded both the shirt and skirt and put them on a table made of a similar plant as the bed. Once Harley's skirt and shirt were folded Ivy's vines slipped out of sight.

Ivy climbed into bed next to Harley and pulled up a blanket Harley had summoned a few nights before.

Harley yawned and snuggled into Ivy's body. She was surprised that she had forgotten how soft and warm Ivy was. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in her lover's arms.

When morning came Harley felt rested and refreshed for the first night in weeks. She got up, stretched and looked around to find Ivy was gone. Harley sighed and moved over to the small table where her clothes were.

There was the sound of rustling leaves from the doorway and dim light flooded into the dark cave. "Good Morning, Harley girl" Ivy said smiling at the young blonde from the doorway of the cave.

"Red! I thought you left me." Harley said running over to Ivy and hugging her.

Ivy laughed and tickled Harley's rib cage. "I'd never leave without telling you in some way." She said in a soft tone.

Harley giggled and tried to wriggle away from Ivy's tickling hands.

Ivy laughed at Harley's squirming as she tried to get away. She picked the younger woman up and brought her outside then without warning she tossed Harley into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall.

Harley gasped as she surfaced from the cool water. She looked up at Ivy who was seated a on a thick vine grinning. Harley returned the grin and splashed Ivy.

Ivy laughed, two other vines helped her into a standing position. Once she was standing Ivy took a deep breath and dove into the pool to join the former Clown Princess of Crime.

Harley giggled and swam over to Ivy. She had almost forgotten about the missing Draco and Mistah J's disapproval of her staying for school.

Ivy smiled at her little Maiden of Mischief. She took her wand from a nearby vine that was holding it then she waved it conjuring a brush, some shampoo and some bathing soaps. She put the wand and other things back on the vine.

Harley took some shampoo and the two women began to wash each other's hair. Harley gently lathered some strawberry scented shampoo in Ivy's hair.

Ivy reveled in the lovely feeling of the water around her and Harley's hands gently washing her hair.

"Wow Red, this shampoo really suites you." Harley said after taking in a deep breath of the scented shampoo. She picked up the brush and combing through her hair.

Ivy smiled at her comrade's words. She closed her eyes and ducked under the water to wash away the shampoo from her hair.

Harley smiled and splashed the bubbly shampoo suds. She let out a squeak as Ivy surfaced behind her and poured water on her head.

Ivy laughed at the young blonde's squeak of surprise. One of Ivy's vines wove into a little basket as Ivy began to lather shampoo in Harley's hair.

Harley hummed to herself as Ivy washed her hair. It didn't take long for the two of them to finish washing up. 

Ivy helped Harley out of the water and the two young woman helped each other get dressed then packed up the tent.


	10. Chapter 10

Two more days passed and Harley was beginning to think they would never find Draco which concerned her. She looked at her travel companion and sighed woefully.

Ivy put an arm around her "Don't worry we'll find him." She said for what felt like the 20th time that day. Although Ivy was beginning to doubt her words with each time she said them.

Harley however didn't notice her friend's doubts. She sighed again and looked up at the darkening sky.

"It's gonna be dark soon, Harl. We should probably stop and make camp." Ivy said stopping and leaning against a tree. Neither her or Harley noticed the hole behind on of the large boulders.

Harley let out a squeal as she fell into the hole and slide down some dark muddy tunnel. She shook her head and blinked trying to see where she was.

The area was dark and as Harley looked around she realized she was still in the dark forest somewhere. "Must have fallen through an old animal tunnel or somethin'." She said rubbing her head.

Something rustled in the distance and a groaning sound came from Harley's left. Harley sat up a bit too suddenly and hit her head on a low hanging branch. She blinked a couple more times to help her eyes focus.

Harley's eyes widened and she gasped as she saw what had made the groan. There chained up between two trees was Draco. He looked weak like he hadn't eaten since the Halloween ball.

Harley rushed over to him and gently touched his face. "Draco? Draco it's me Harley." She said softly praying he would open his eyes.

It felt like hours before he finally opened his eyes. His lips were pale showing just how close to death he really was.

"Quinn?.." Came Draco's feeble voice. He hoped he hadn't been imagining her voice or her hands on his face. He knew the man who had captured him was probably still near by but he couldn't bare himself to say it.

Harley heard him groan and she picked her head up from her hands. She blinked away tears and looked over at him.

Draco's breathing was shaky and coming out in little huffs, it was starting to get cold enough to see now.

Harley stood up and ran over to him. She hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on his now tinted blue lips. "Hey." she whispered holding on to him.

Draco closed his eyes again and smiled weakly "I'm so glad you're here." he whispered near her ear.

Harley blinked back tears and let out a laugh that was full of the sorrowful tears she was holding back. "C'mon you make it sound like you're not gonna make it back to the school with me." She said and reached for her wand.

Draco took another shaky breath "I don't think I am." he said making Harley freeze and turn her attention back to him again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to hold back the horror that was building inside her now.

Draco didn't reply. His head lolled forward again.

"Draco! Don't you dare die on me!" Harley said sternly and gripped his shoulders hard, panic leaking into her voice. She didn't notice that they were no longer alone or the vine that was slithering toward her.

The vine grabbed Harley's ankle and pulled her back causing her to fall. Another vine wrapped around her waist. Harley screamed as she slide across the forest floor and up against a tree.

Harley looked at Draco's limp body and cried out from panic and despair. She froze when she heard the dark laughter coming from the shadows of the trees ahead. She gasped as the vine tied up her wrists and hung her from a high branch.

"Now now Harley.. what have I told you about being a good girl?" Came an all too familiar voice.

Harley's eyes widened and she froze. _It can't be.._ She thought her heart beating fast. She didn't need to see to know who it was. That pale white skin, those blood red lips, the unnatural green hair and piercing green eyes, it was him, her puddin'. 

Joker came forward holding Draco's wand. He looked Harley over, taking in the sight of her tied up by her wrists dressed in her button down school shirt, her torn fishnets, and that ever so short skirt.

Harley swallowed and she took a quick glance at Draco. He was beginning to stir again.

"You've been a very bad girl Harl." Joker said in the dark voice that he knew brought Harley dread.

Harley could see the look in his eyes. He was going to kill them. "Puddin' please.." She tried to plead.

Joker snarled and suddenly he was standing inches from her his knife at her neck. "You're _mine_ and you need to be reminded of that." He growled his eyes flashing with rage.

Harley blushed a little and swallowed. She could feel that he had pierced the skin of her neck a little from his knife.

Draco lifted his head. "What's going on? You know him, Harley?" He asked. He was more aware of his surroundings now that he saw Harley tied up and Joker with his knife at her neck.

Harley tried to turn her head to look at Draco but she could only move her eyes. She had many emotions mixing around in her and every one of them showed in her eyes, panic, sorrow, worry, frustration, pain, and finally love.

Joker leaned in and whispered in Harley's ear. "So what d'ya think, Harley girl? Shall we show him how much you remember me?" He asked.

Harley's eyes widened and she began to panic. "Please Mistah J! Don't do this." She begged.

Joker grabbed her by the throat. "Oh but you need it Harl." He said, a dangerous and almost creepy air about him now. As usual he didn't wait for a reply. With one quick movement he sliced open Harley's shirt with his knife.

Draco's jaw dropped a little from the sight of what was happening and the realization that this was the same person that had given Harley the ring she had shown him the night they made the bet.

Harley turned her head away, her face flushed with embarrassment. She wondered what happened to Ivy.

"Leave her alone you sick bastard!" Draco snarled his voice coming out of no where and surprising both Harley and the Joker.

In a blur of movement Joker moved so his arm was blocking off the young wizard's wind pipe. "Careful boy. Wouldn't want me to hurt her more, would you?" He asked in a dangerous snarl. With Joker's attention turned to Draco, the vines tying Harley's wrists loosened.

Harley took this moment to pull her arms free and lunge for her wand. She thought she was going to make it. She was wrong.

With another fluid movement the Joker turned and sliced Harley's outer thigh.

Harley let out a piercing cry and instinctively went to grab her wound.

The Joker tsked at her. "Come on now Harley, you know how this game goes." He said standing over her.

"Please don't do this Mistah J." Harley pleaded again.

The Joker sneered at her "that's right beg." he said darkly. His face had changed to one of anger and disgust.

Harley's eyes were wide with fear. She was convinced he was going to kill her.

Joker snarled and pulled Harley up and threw her against a tree. He was pleased when he saw her hit the tree hard and crumple to the ground.

Draco struggled against the vines tying him up. He couldn't let this psycho kill her.

Joker pulled Harley up by her hair and flicked Draco's wand again. The vines came back and tied around Harley's wrists tighter this time.

Before Harley could struggle or even try to get away the Joker was ripping aside her knickers and thrusting two fingers into her. Harley gasped and her body began to quiver.

Draco was slightly amazed at how her body immediately reacted to him. He groaned as he felt himself get hard despite the fact he knew he shouldn't be turned on by this.

Harley bit her lip in the hopes her moans would be stifled. Unfortunately she knew it would only work for a little while.

Draco groaned again as he watched. He heard the Joker snicker and murmur things into Harley's ear.

"That's right beg for it Harley. I know you want it, want me to fuck you in front of him." Joker hissed.

The Joker's words made Harley blush and whimper softly under her breath. She knew he was enjoying doing this in front of Draco.

Joker sneered at her and kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Draco winced a little at how badly tight his pants were getting.

Harley blushed and tried to turn away from Joker and looked at Draco. 

"No no Harley." Joker snarled and forced her to look back at him. He leaned in and bit her lip as he kissed her.

Harley flinched slightly and arched from the sudden pleasure that the pain caused.

Draco watched as in a fluid movement the green haired psycho unzip his pants and thrust into Harley. He snarled and fought at his chains. "Leave her alone! Leave her alone you psycho!!" He shouted.

Joker smirked and continued to thrust in and out of Harley. He leaned in and whispered things in her ear that made her blush although they were too soft for anyone else to hear.

Draco kept struggling against his chains determined to break free. Suddenly he felt delicate hands run down his sides. The arms attached to those delicate hands wrapped around his chest.

A mouth hissed in his ear. "It's alright Draco, I'm here for you." Ivy's voice murmured.

Draco turned his head to look at the woman. Her eyes were a beautiful green with pink near the pupil, her hair a bright vibrant red, her skin an amazing light green and her lips, god those wonderfully smelling lips were a brilliant pink.

Ivy smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She wouldn't hurt him for Harley's sake.

Draco kissed back, intoxicated by her.

Harley watched them blushing a little at the sight of her female lover making out with Draco.

Joker didn't seem to care he just bit and nibbled roughly at Harley's neck as he quickened his pace a little.

Harley gasped and moaned feeling very close. 

Joker chuckled "So close already Harl?" he asked with a gentle grin. He began to thrust harder then ever.

Harley let out a cry of pain as the skin on her back ripped open from the force of his thrusts.

Her cry almost pushed Joker over the edge. He growled and bit her neck hard, spitting the skin.

Harley screamed out in pain. She had forgotten how sharp his teeth were and almost forgotten how strong he was as well.

In a few minutes it was done, Joker was coming hard into Harley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco gasped and opened his eyes with a start. A head of red hair blocked his vision and the lovely freckled face of his wife appeared in his view.

Ginny grinned "Dreaming about Harley again?" She asked and giggled a little.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Yes." He said.

Ginny smiled "I did too, I almost always dream of either her or you.. or both." She said smiling.

Draco smiled and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. "Glad I'm in your dreams, too." He said smiling ruggedly.

In the end Draco had realized who he really wanted and that was Ginny. Today was Ginny's 27th birthday and they had gotten married only a few months after she had gotten out of Hogwarts. They had three beautiful children, Julia, Nuka, and Vitani. Draco smiled lovingly at his wife and put a hand on her pregnant belly. They already knew what they would name the next one Ginerva Sage. 

Ginny looked up at him feeling a little worried "Do you miss her?" She asked softly.

Draco looked at her searching her eyes. "Is that what you worry about?" He asked.

Ginny looked away. She felt her head get turned back to his.

"She was a long time ago, _you_ are my life now. You, Nuka, Juila, Vitani and little Ginerva Sage." He whispered and kissed her deeply. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Ginny kiss back. 

After a few moments Draco broke the kiss and moved over to their dresser and picked up a beautiful box and opened it. In the box was an old necklace that had been in his family for a very long time. It was clearly from his distant Veela royalty.

Ginny gasped as she saw the necklace. it was gorgeous, thin silver chain holding a star with a beautiful Celtic design around it and in the center was a rare stone that sparkled every different color. The stone was blessed to change color on occasion.

Draco moved Ginny's hair and reached around her neck to clasp the necklace "This necklace is told to have great power and it has been in my family for generations. You are my world Ginny and that's why I chose you to have it."

Ginny beamed and leaned up, kissing her husband deeply. "I love you Draco." She whispered.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Ginny." he murmured in her ear.


End file.
